


A Morning Well Spent

by CeruleanShockwave



Series: a song of ice and fire [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanShockwave/pseuds/CeruleanShockwave
Summary: Gray and Natsu spend a morning cuddling in bed. Pointless fluff.





	A Morning Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarfireXL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfireXL/gifts).



> for the pure, beautiful light called Star. Love ya!!

Gray sneezes into his fist, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake Natsu up. It’s a futile attempt, however – Natsu’s ears are so sharp that they catch on to even the tiniest of noises.

“Whassit?” Natsu asks sleepily, rolling over to face Gray. “You ‘kay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gray shushes him. “Just a sneeze. Go back to sleep.”

Natsu nods drowsily, closing his eyes and drawing the blankets over his head. He’s asleep within seconds, snoozing as if Gray had never woken him up.

Gray smiles at his sleeping boyfriend and chooses to start his morning since he’s awake anyway. He mooches lazily over to the bathroom, shutting the door so Natsu won’t wake up, and starts brushing his teeth slowly, spitting into the sink and rinsing twice like Erza always bugs them about doing. He washes his face and shoves hair out of his eyes, blinking at his reflection before deciding he’s ready enough for the day.

Still half-asleep, he trudges out of the bedroom to the kitchen, making a beeline for the coffee machine. Gray swears his blood must be caffeine by now with how much of the stuff he drinks. He slips the mesh over the top, heats up some water, adds the coffee powder and pours the boiling water over it, waiting for a sizeable amount of the dark liquid to trickle into the jar. When it’s done, he pours two mugs impatiently – because somehow the ray of sunshine Natsu likes his coffee just the same way as Gray, dark and bitter – and shovels half of one down his throat as he walks towards the bedroom, uncaring of the scalding heat of the coffee inside. It wakes him up for sure – that’s good enough.

He opens the door gently and calls, “Hey, Flame Brain? Time to get up, we need to go to the guild today, don’t we?”

Natsu rolls over once more, still blinking sleepily, and sits up slowly when he sees the steaming mug in Gray’s hand. He takes it gratefully, sipping at the liquid inside with an expression of bliss. Gray climbs in next to him, drawing the covers over his somehow still-clothed legs, and leans close to Natsu, taking a long drink from what’s left in his own mug.

“This is nice,” Natsu says.

Gray hums in agreement, snaking an arm around Natsu’s waist and pulling his boyfriend close. “It is, isn’t it?”

Natsu lays his head on Gray’s shoulder, and Gray buries his nose in pink locks. It’s really more of a Dragon Slayer thing, but Devil Slayers have mild animalistic urges – like smelling their partners’ hair – every now and then.

It’s rare nowadays that they get times like these, where they just enjoy being with the other, a simple comfort that’s been running short recently. Gray doesn’t want it to end, so he cuddles Natsu even closer, setting both their mugs aside so he can draw Natsu into his lap.

(They end up falling back asleep like that and skipping out on the guild. Lucy calls multiple times to yell at them about her rent, but they’re too busy napping with their arms wrapped tightly around each other.)

_Fin_

* * *

**Star! Hope you liked it! I know it’s been about three years since you asked for this, and I’m so sorry it’s late *cries* welp, here you go! Love you lots <3**


End file.
